Renacer de la sangre del Dragón
by 000TARGARYEN000
Summary: Tras la muerte de Jon Arryn, Westeros se envuelve en una guerra de sucesión entre los Baratheon, los Lannister y los Targaryen, en medio de este caos Jon descubre su ascendencia, de Essos llega Daenerys, una chica asustada por su hermano pero un verdadero dragón, su dragona, su reina, juntos recuperarán lo que realmente les pertenece
1. Chapter 1

**INVERNALIA**

En la torre principal de la fortaleza norteña podemos ver al líder de la familia Stark,

Eddard Stark, que mira preocupado un pergamino entre sus manos, de repente llaman a la puerta.

-¡Adelante! - Ordenó Ned

-Disculpe Lord Stark, ¿me mandó llamar?- Preguntó el maestre de Invernalia, Luwin

-Si, Luwin, mire - dijo entregándole el pergamino

-Según esto….. el rey Robert viene a Invernalia -

-Exacto Luwin, necesito que convoques a todo el mundo en el salón, hay que realizar los preparativos -

-Si, mi señor, por cierto ha llegado un cuervo, con el símbolo de los Mormont en negro – dijo pasándole el pergamino

-Gracias Luwin, retirate -

-Si, mi señor -

Cuando Luwin se fue, Ned se acercó a la puerta y la cerró desde dentro y procedió a leer el pergamino.

 _-Lord Stark, la joven dragón esta comprometida al dothraki, se conocer_ _á_ _n en dos semanas, tras eso partirán hacia Vaes Dothrak,_ _la joven no se parece a su padre, por lo que respecta al rey Robert ella no es una amenaza, pero por el contrario, su hermano Viserys, es_ _como_ _su padre pero estúpido, ha vendido a su hermana a Khal Drogo por un ejército de aproximadamente 40.000 hombres -_

 _-_ ( Esto es malo, 40.000 hombres) - pensó alarmado Ned, que procedió a escribir una respuesta a su informador -

- _Sigue informando y vigila al chico, quizás si es tan estúpido como dices, puede que se cave su propia tumba, si hay alguna novedad avisa_ _inmediatamente,_ _sobre todo protege a la chica de su hermano_ _, no falles, si quieres tu indulto. -_ terminó de escribirlo, lo cerró y le puso el sello stark con cera blanca.

Inmediatamente salió de la torre principal y se dirigió a la torre del maestre Luwin desde donde envió un cuervo hacia Pentos, bajando al patio se cruzó con el maestre Luwin

\- Mi señor, le estaba buscando, todo el mundo le está esperando -

-Muy bien, vayamos de inmediato. -

Al llegar al salón su esposa y sus hijos le esperaban en torno a la mesa central, también estaban allí los lideres de las casas Glover, Mormont, Umber y Ryswell

-Ned, ¿qué pasa, por qué has convocado a todo el mundo? - preguntó Catelyn, que fue apoyada por el resto de personas que no paraban de hablar

-¡Escuchadme todos, la razón para esta reunión tan imprevista es debido a un mensaje que he recibido del rey Robert, estará aquí en dos semanas, así que hay que prepararlo todo para su llegada.

-¿Qué quiere Robert de Invernalia? - dijo Galbart Glover, lider de la casa glover

-Probablemente sea algo relacionado con la muerte de Jon Arryn – dijo Catelyn

-¿Muerte de Jon Arryn?, Catelyn,¿cuando pensabas decírmelo?- dijo obviamente triste Ned

-Recibí una carta de Lysa esta mañana, pero convocaste esta reunión antes de poder hablar en privado.

-Pues entonces solo hay una opción para su visita, de ser ese el caso- dijo Jon Umber de la casa Umber

-Si, está buscando una nueva mano – dijo Ned - Bueno, hay que preparar unas habitaciones y reunir comida, las casas aquí presentes deberían recibir también al rey, ¿será posible vuestra presencia aquí? -

-Lo lamento mi señor no podré recibir al rey – respondió el líder de la casa Glover

-Yo tengo asuntos que atender en mi tierra mi señor – respondió el líder de la casa Umber

-Será un placer recibir al rey, lord stark – respondió lady Lyanna Mormont la líder de la casa Mormont

-La casa Ryswell recibirá con honores a su rey - dijo lord Rodrik Ryswell de la casa Ryswell

-Muy bien preparémonos para la llegada de nuestro rey – dijo Ned retirándose, con Catelyn siguiéndole de cerca

Ya lejos del salón Catelyn detuvo a Ned.

-Ned, hay más en la carta Lysa decía que Jon fue asesinado -

-No hablemos de eso aquí fuera las paredes tienen oídos peludos, vamos a mis aposentos -

En los aposentos de Ned:

-Que decía la carta Catelyn -

-Lysa decía que Jon Arryn fue asesinado por la reina Cersei Lannister, pues Stannis comenzó a sospechar de que los niños de la reina habían sido engendrados no por el rey Robert, sino por su hermano Ser Jaime Lannister, lo que los haría ilegítimos, y a Stannis, por tanto, legítimo heredero de Robert. , Stannis no se lo dijo al reytemiendo que lo interpretase como ambiciones suyas se lo dijo a Jon Arryn, a quién Robert estaría más inclinado a creer.

Juntos comenzaron a investigar el asunto en secreto buscando a los bastardos de Robert , y fue informando a mi hermana de sus avances. Visitaron la armería de Tobho Mott, donde se encontraba Gendry, uno de los hijos bastardos de Robert, quien era muy parecido con su padre. También visitaron el burdel de Chataya, donde encontraron a Barra, quien también tenía muchos rasgos físicos propios de Robert.

Jon estaba buscando una prueba más de que los hijos de Cersei no podría ser de Robert en el volumen del Gran Maestre Malleon, _Linajes e Historias de las Grandes Casas de los Siete Reinos_ , que le había prestado el Gran Maestre Pycelle. De acuerdo al libro, cuando ha habido matrimonios entre la Casa Baratheon y la Casa Lannister, los descendientes siempre han salido con los rasgos físicos de los Baratheon, como no ha ocurrido con los "hijos" de Robert y Cersei. -

-Interesante, aprovechando que Robert viene aquí pediré a Stannis su presencia en Invernalia, tu escribe a tu hermana pregúntale si puede venir a Invernalia y respaldar a Stannis, si esto es cierto podríamos estar hablando de una guerra de sucesión entre Stannis, que a la muerte de Robert pasaría a ser el rey y sus "hijos"con Cersei, que obviamente serán respaldados por Tywin Lannister y todos sabemos como es ese hombre – ordenó Ned

\- De acuerdo Ned – afirmó Catelyn marchándose pero siendo detenida por Ned

-Catelyn ante esta situación debo hacer un viaje al Castillo Negro, me llevaré a Jon conmigo, así mato os pájaros de un tiro, informo a Benjen de la situación y hago que Jon vea el ambiente de la guardia de la Noche -

-Pero… ¿y Robert?, ¿llegarás a tiempo para recibirle? - dijo Catelyn molesta al escuchar nombrar a Jon

-Si salgo mañana por la mañana y no tenemos problemas deberíamos estar aquí dos días antes de que Robert esté aquí.


	2. Chapter 2

**PENTOS**

Nos encontramos en una mansión en Pentos con un muro de ladrillo de cuatro varas de altura con púas de hierro en la parte superior y tres puertas contando una entrada principal, esta mansión pertenece a Illyrio Mopatis, el Magister de Pentos y nos encontramos específicamente en el gran baño donde encontramos a una chica de baja estatura y muy hermosa, con el cabello rubio y plateado y los ojos de color púrpura, esta chica es Daenerys Targaryen, la ultima Targaryen, Daenerys se encontraba en un balcón cuando oyó una voz terriblemente familiar.

-Hermana, corre, ven a ver esto -

-¿Qué sucede Viserys? - preguntó Daenerys

-Observa este vestido hermanita, un regalo de Illyrio, ven, tócalo – dijo Viserys

-Es un anfitrión generoso -

-Nunca nos ha pedido nada y llevamos ocupando su mansión casi un año -

-No es idiota, no quiere que me olvide de él cuando esté sentado en el trono, enseñale a Khal Drogo que eres una mujer, debes estar perfecta para él – dijo Viserys retirándose.

Al mismo tiempo que Viserys salía de la habitación un hombre de mediana edad, robusto de calvicie incipiente entraba en la sala, este hombre era Ser Jorah Mormont un caballero exiliado. Fue cabeza de la Casa Mormont y Señor de Isla del Oso, hasta que huyó de Westeros para evadir la ejecución por traficar con esclavos. Desde el exilio, se convirtió en uno de los compañeros más leales de Daenerys, al momento en el que le vió entrar, Daenerys se lanzó hacia él llorando

-¿Por qué me hace esto Ser Jorah?, soy su hermana y ni siquiera le importo – dijo sollozando

-No lo se Daenerys, tienes que ser fuerte, recuerda, llevas la sangre del dragón – intentó animar Jorah

-Cierto, soy la sangre del dragón y un dragón no es una mascota – dijo feroz Daenerys

Ese repentino cambio de actitud sorprendió a jorah pero a la vez le sacó una sonrisa

-¿Donde ha ido la chica tímida y sumisa con su hermano? -dijo divertido Jorah

-La tienes delante, simplemente ha recibido un buen consejo de un buen compañero. -dijo limpiándose las lágrimas Daenerys – Ser Jorah, quiero irme de Pentos, quiero irme lejos de mi hermano y te necesito a mi lado-

-Pero Daenerys, si lo haces,tu hermano… -

-No importa lo que piense mi hermano, no me importa lo que tenga que decir, ¿quiere un ejército?, bien, pero que no me meta en sus "negociaciones"-

-Y en el caso de que te fueras, ¿donde irías? -

-No lo sé Jorah, no lo sé -

-Veré lo que puedo hacer, hablaré con Illyrio, y después…. Bueno….contactaré a alguien, te avisaré después, debes estar segura, causarás mucho revuelo con tu decisión -

Jorah salió de la habitación y fue a buscar a Illyrio

-¡Illyrio! -

-Ser Jorah, ¿qué ocurre? -

-Daenerys quiere irse de Pentos, no quiere casarse con Khal Drogo -

-No, no puede irse, su compromiso es irrompible, debe casarse -

-Ella no está por la labor de casarse y no lo hará si no quiere -

-A Viserys no le gustará, no podré parar su furia y si traicionamos a Khal Drogo no se lo que él y sus dothraki harán -

-A Daenerys no le importa eso -

Pues que sepa que podría condenarnos a Viserys y a mí – dijo Illyrio retirándose a su habitación pero siendo seguido muy de cerca por Jorah, Illyrio entró a su habitación y abrió una caja que había frente a su cama, desde su escondite Jorah pudo ver el contenido de la caja, 4 huevos de dragón petrificados, uno negro, uno morado oscuro, uno verde y uno azul, el contenido de la caja hizo a Jorah soltar un suspiro que casi delata su posición, pero volvió rápidamente con Daenerys.

-Jorah,¿qué pasa, como se lo ha tomado Illyrio? - dijo Daenerys preocupada

-Daenerys, tenemos que irnos ya, hablaré con una persona, creo que nos recibirá, al menos a ti – dijo Jorah con un tono de urgencia en su voz

-Jorah, dime porque tienes tanta prisa, ¿porqué estas tan alterado? -

-Daenerys, Illyrio tiene huevos de dragón petrificados, no se si sabe algún método de revivir los huevos, pero si sabe algún método y se los da a Viserys…. -

-Tendrá más poder ofensivo de lo que el ejercito de Khal Drogo pueda ofrecer y podrá conquistar los siete reinos sin dificultades – terminó Daenerys

-Exacto, y tu hermano es demasiado inestable mentalmente como para ponerle al mando de 4 dragones -

-¿Y qué propones Jorah, que nos llevemos los huevos nosotros? -

-Si -

-Bien pero ¿a donde? - preguntó curiosa Daenerys

-Dejame contactar con alguien y si esa persona acepta probablemente nos vallamos con ella -

-De acuerdo -

Jorah se retira y se va a su habitación de donde saca un pergamino y comienza a escribir

- _Lord Stark, malas noticias, Illyrio, nuestro anfitrión tiene huevos de dragón, no se lo que pretende hacer con ellos, pero no pueden caer en manos de Viserys, por lo que le pido que nos acoja, o al menos a Daenery en Invernalia, por favor Lord Stark, piénselo, es urgente una respuesta, debemos decidir a donde partir antes de la boda de Daenerys. -_

Una vez escrito el pergamino , lo enrolla y lo cierra con un sello de cera negra con un oso grabado, tras eso, va hacia el cuervo que trajo el mensaje de Ned desde invernalia y lo manda de regreso.

 **Invernalia** (Un día después)

En la torre principal encontramos a Ned Stark leyendo cierto pergamino recién entregado por el maestre Luwin, un pergamino con un sello negro de un oso grabado.

\- (Esto es muy grave, no me queda más remedio que aceptar su petición, sin embargo debo tener ciertas precauciones) – pensó Ned cogiendo otro pergamino para su respuesta

 _-Jorah, ten_ _é_ _is permitido venir al norte, sin embargo no vendréis a Invernalia, por asuntos que después discutiremos deb_ _o_ _ir al muro, y vosotros me acompañareis,_ _quiero ver primero a la chica antes de admitirla en Invernalia, por lo tanto Ser Jorah mañana deberéis estar en White Harbour_ _os reuniréis conmigo allí y luego veré si entráis en Invernalia –_ Ned cerró el pergamino y lo selló con cera blanca y el símbolo Stark en ella, fue a la torre del maestre y mando un cuervo a Pentos con el mensaje -

Al salir de la torre del maestre un hombre se acercó a Ned

-Mi señor, le esperamos en la puerta para iniciar el viaje a White Harbour, cuando desee partiremos.

-De acuerdo, voy a recoger a Jon y luego partimos -

-Allí esperaremos mi señor -

Ned se dirigió a la torre principal, donde duermen sus hijos, y para disgusto de Catelyn, también Jon

-¡Jon, venga date prisa no debemos retrasarnos! -

-Perdone la tardanza Lord Stark -se disculpó Jon saliendo de su habitación

-Jon, no me llames por mi título, prefiero padre -dijo algo triste Ned

-Pero padre, soy tu hijo bastardo debo hablarte con respeto – dijo Jon

-No, tu eres mi hijo, no te considero un bastardo, me da igual lo que digan los demás, ahora vamos a la puerta no perdamos más tiempo – dijo Ned

Ya en la puerta todos les esperaban: Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Rickon y Catelyn

-Nos marchamos chicos, Catelyn los dejo en tus manos y Robb es hora de que practiques para cuando tengas que ser el señor de Invernalia – dijo abrazando a sus hijos y a Catelyn

-Bueno, pequeñaja nos vemos luego, vale – dijo Jon a Arya revolviéndole el pelo.

-¡No soy pequeña! -se quejó Arya con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Jajaja si, si que lo eres hermanita, anda dame un abrazo – dijo Jon antes de que Arya se arrojara a sus brazos

-Bueno Jon, nos vamos, monta anda – dijo Ned

-¡Hasta pronto hermano! - oyó decir a Arya desde la distancia

-Jon, cuando lleguemos al Castillo Negro te lo contaré todo, toda la verdad sobre tu madre, todo lo relacionado con su muerte….,todo absolutamente todo.

-Padre….,¿porque cuando lleguemos al Castillo Negro, porque no ahora? -preguntó ansioso Jon

-Porque lo que vas a escuchar no solo te afecta a ti hijo, es probable que lo que decidas hacer cambie muchas cosas, y quizás mejore el destino de los siete reinos.

 **PENTOS** (Esa misma noche)

Nos encontramos en la habitación de Daenerys, que estaba recogiendo sus cosas preparándose para ir a White Harbour según Jorah le indicó, de repente dos suaves golpes en la puerta llaman su atención, se trataba de ser Jorah.

-Daenerys, ¿estás lista? -

-Si, Ser Jorah, vámonos -

Al darse la vuelta Daeneys pudo observar que Jorah tenía un saco con cuatro sospechosos bultos en su interior.

-Ser Jorah,¿esos son…? -

-Si, estarán mejor en tus manos, deprisa debemos llegar al puerto. - dijo Jorah

Ser Jorah y Daenerys consiguieron llegar al puerto de Pentos y cogieron el barco más rapido en dirección a White Harbour, por su viaje Daenerys no pudo evitar mirar atrás y despedirse silenciosamente de su hermano y de Essos, pero ya había tomado una decisión, una decisión que aunque ella no lo sabía cambiaría el destino de los siete reinos


	3. Chapter 3

**PENTOS** (El día siguiente a la marcha de Daenerys)

\- ¡Illyrio!, ¿sabes donde está mi estúpida hermana? - exigió Viserys

-No, no se donde está, pero la encontraremos, la traeremos y la casaremos con el Khal, obtendrás un ejército y reconquistarás los siete reinos, devolverás a tu familia el respeto que merece -

-¡Más te vale Illyrio, si algo falla te entrego a los Dothraki! - amenazó Viserys, acto seguido se retiró a su habitación -

Tras haberse ido Viserys, un sirviente, de Ilyrio se acerco a esté

\- Mi señor, ¿me mandó llamar? -

\- Si, ve preparando barcos, nos iremos de Pentos cuando Khal Drogo llegue -

\- Pero, señor, ¿y Viserys? -

\- Viserys no tiene futuro, sin Daenerys no tiene posibilidad de acceder al trono de hierro, y aunque tuviese el ejército que Khal Drogo le diese como pago, el no tiene la mente necesaria para organizar un ejercito, y menos poder derrotar las increíbles mentes estrategas de Westeros, menos derrotar a los ejércitos de los reinos si todos se unen contra él -

\- Comprendo mi señor, iniciaremos los preparativos para marcharnos -

\- Debéis ser discretos, Viserys está más paranoico cada día que pasa, no quiero os descubra

Tras eso el sirviente se marchó a reunir los barcos y hombres necesarios

TIME SKIP ( 2 semanas después )

-¡Illyrio, el Khal ya está aquí! -

\- Lo sé mi señor tranquilo, todo ira bien, no hay de que preocuparse -aseguró Illyrio -ahora vamos fuera, no hagamos esperar más al Khal, pero antes necesito ir a mi habitación algo de gran interés para el Khal, así que tu sal y recibe al Khal -

Viserys sale de la casa en dirección al patio, donde un hombre de piel cobriza, con cabello y ojos negros, alto y agraciado. Tenía bigote y barba larga y usaba el cabello en una trenza que caía hasta sus muslos, era larga y estaba llena de campanillas, simbolizando su poder, lo que a su vez demostraba que nunca perdió una pelea, ¿su nombre?, Khal Drogo.

\- ¿Finne ajjin jin nayat? - dijo Drogo

\- El khal pregunta que donde esta su esposa - contestó una mujer junto a Drogo

-Mi...mi hermana se escapó hace unas semanas, la hemos buscado y no la hemos podido encontrar – respondió Viserys algo intranquilo

\- Mae et escaped, mori tat vo ezat mae – tradujo la mujer. Al instante Viserys por poco se caga allí mismo al observar la mirada que Drogo le dirigía mientras se acercaba a él

-Jif anha kill yer -dijo un furioso Drogo

Viserys miró a la mujer esperando su traducción y lo que escuchó casi le hace cagarse encima

\- El khal dice que debería mataros -

De repente un dothraki se acercó a Drogo y le dijo lo siguiente:

\- Jin magister ajjin escaping she jin boat right ajjin (El magíster está escapando en un barco ahora mismo)

Entonces por la mente de Drogo surgió una idea que a su parecer era la verdad del "hombre" que tenía delante

\- Ella no escapar, tu dejar libre – intentó decir Drogo en la lengua común

-¡Qué, no, yo no….! - Viserys no pudo terminar la frase pues el arakh de Drogo le cortó de un tajo la garganta, tras eso Khal Drogo se marchó para intentar detener el barco, pero no pudo hacer nada, el barco estaba demasiado lejos, Illyrio dejo solo a Viserys y eso le quitó la vida.

 **WHITE HARBOUR** (Tiempo normal: Antes de los sucesos de Pentos)

Jon, Ned y los hombres que les acompañaban se encuentran en una taberna de White Harbour esperando el barco que les recogería y le llevaría a Guardia oriente del Mar y desde allí irían a pie hacia el Castillo Negro, donde Jon por fin sabría toda la verdad de su ascendencia, por supuesto Jon estaba moviéndose por la taberna tratando de relajarse mientras esperaba al barco.

\- Jon siéntate y tomate algo, no hay tanta prisa hijo – dijo sonriendo Ned

\- No puedo padre, necesito llegar cuanto antes al Castillo Negro – dijo ansioso Jon

\- ¿Porqué, no se va a mover de dónde está? - dijo con tono de burla Ned

\- Pues porque quiero saber la verdad cuanto antes -

\- Hijo, tienes que aprender a tener paciencia -

\- Pero….. - Jon fué interrumpido por uno de los hombres de Ned

\- Mi señor, _La Danzarina de las Tormentas_ ha embarcado en el puerto, vayamos de inmediato -

\- Si, vámonos, cuanto antes lleguemos al barco, antes llegaremos a Guardiaoriente del Mar ¿no Jon? -

\- Si, padre, vámonos ya -

\- (Si, solo espero no equivocarme) – pensó Ned

Todos los hombres de Ned se dirigieron al puerto donde Ned pudo reconocer dos siluetas muy familiares, una perteneciente a una chica de baja estatura y muy hermosa, con el cabello rubio y plateado y los ojos de color púrpura , la otra figura le pertenece a un hombre de mediana edad, robusto de leve calvicie, fuerte y en forma, Ned pudo reconocer a Jorah, no supo quién era la chica pero los ojos púrpuras y el pelo plateado le hicieron pensar que era Daenerys

-Ser Jorah… - dijo serio Ned

-Lord Stark, mi señor, un placer volverle a ver -

-Por desgracia el sentimiento es mutuo Ser Jorah, tu debes ser Daenerys Stormborn, la princesa de Rocadragón – dijo Ned, acto seguido una sonrisa cruzó su cara al ver donde miraba Daenerys y su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande cuando vio la misma mirada en Jon – (de nuevo el dragón y el lobo) – pensó feliz Ned – Ejem, ejem…. - Ned hizo sonar su garganta y consiguió sacar del trance a Jon y Daenerys – Jon, Ser Jorah, Daenerys, vayamos dentro del barco, esta anocheciendo, además quiero hablar contigo Ser Jorah, en privado – dijo Ned mientras todos entraron al barco. Ned se llevó a Jorah a su camarote y dejó solos a Daenerys y Jon solos en el camarote de ellla.

-Bien, Jorah me vas a decir todo desde que planeasteis iros de Pentos -

-Lord Stark, no hay mucho que contar, puedo decir como era la vida de Daenerys en Pentos pero sería una pérdida de tiempo, porque es siempre lo mismo, vivía una constante intimidación de su hermano, muchas veces cuando pasaba por delante de su habitación para salir al jardín oía a Viserys gritarle y pegarle sin motivo, entonces me quedaba y esperaba a que Viserys se fuera para entrar y atender las heridas de Daenerys, simplemente su dragón interior dijo basta y me pidió marcharnos -

\- Qué era eso de los huevos jorah, los dragones se fueron hace muchos siglos -

\- Digo la verdad Lord Stark, los huevos están con Daenerys, puede verlos si quiere -

\- ¿A qué esperamos entonces? -

Mientras tanto con Daenerys y Jon

-Entonces….¿tu eres la heredera al trono? - pregunto Jon algo avergonzado

-No, Lord Stark el heredero es...– intentó responder Daenerys pero fue interrumpida por Jon

-Snow – dijo Jon inmediatamente

-¿Como? - dijo Daenerys confusa

-Soy el bastardo de Lord Eddard Stark, los bastardos del norte nos llamamos Snow – dijo triste Jon

\- Oh, perdoname Jon, no quería ofenderte, yo…. -

-Tu no lo sabías, no te preocupes, de hecho me alegra que alguien piense en mí como un Stark (sobretodo tú) – dijo Jon guardándose eso último en su mente y dándose cuenta al instante de ese pensamiento.

-Bueno, como iba diciendo, yo no soy la heredera al trono, el heredero es mi hermano Viserys, y a mi mí también me gusta que alguien me crea la reina, pero si solo…. - Daenerys se detuvo antes de terminar la frase

\- Si solo….¿qué? -

\- Si solo no fuera la reina casándome con mi hermano, no quiero volver a estar cerca de él nunca más – dijo Daenerys temblando al pensar en vivir otra vez junto a su hermano

Jon se dio cuenta y se acercó rápidamente para saber porque estaba tan nerviosa -Daenerys ,¿a qué te refieres? -

-Toda mi vida he sufrido un constante maltrato de parte de mi hermano, muchas veces cuando estaba enfadado por cualquier tontería me gritaba y pegaba sin motivo, de hecho si no fuese por Ser Jorah mi hermano me habría matado hace mucho tiempo – dijo con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir Daenerys- (¿Porqué le cuento esto?, no hace ni una hora que nos conocemos, pero entonces,¿porque siento que le conozco de toda la vida?) se preguntaba Daenerys

\- Lo siento, Dany, no quería que recordaras eso, perdoname por recordarte esos malos momentos – dijo Jon sin darse cuenta de que había abrazado a Daenerys y la apretaba contra el para reconfortarla, por supuesto, no se dio cuenta de como la llamó.

-¿Dany? - preguntó feliz Daenerys

-Yo…. lo siento Dany…..¡ahhh! otra vez perdona no quería llamarte así – dijo con la cara enrojecida de la vergüenza

-Jajajaja no te preocupes ademas es todo lo contrario Jon como mi hermano me llamaba así cuando empezaba a enfadarse conmigo, me alegro de que alguien cambie su significado – dijo Daenerys casí al borde del llanto provocado por la risa- ¿Puedo entonces llamarte Jon a secas?, no creo que quieras ser llamado Snow ¿no? -

-Si, por supuesto, si me dejas llamarte Dany – dijo avergonzado aún

-Tenemos un trato entonces – dijo divertida Daenerys

En ese instante la puerta del camarote se abrió, por ella aparecieron Jorah y Ned

-Perdonad la interrupción, Lord Stark desea ver los huevos – dijo Jorah cogiendo una gran bolsa con cuatro sospechosos bultos los cuales fue sacando, primero el negro, después el verde, posteriormente el morado oscuro y luego el azul. Cuando Jorah se dio la vuelta tuvo que reprimir un carcajada al ver la cara de Jon.

\- Ser Jorah, dijiste que no existía ningún método para "abrir" los huevos, ¿no? - pregunto Ned conmocionado

-No que yo sepa, mi señor -

-Bien, Jon, Ser Jorah salid fuera me gustaría hablar con Daenerys a solas, por favor -

Los mencionados asintieron con la cabeza, Jon más seguro que Jorah pero este también se retiró

-Mi señor de que quería hablarme – preguntó nerviosa Daenerys

-Pues principalmente pedirte disculpas por la vida que has tenido, debería haberte llevado a Invernalia conmigo, pero sabía que no podría ocultar tus rasgos Targaryen de los señores vasallos a la casa Stark y menos del rey Robert,así que pensé que irte a Braavos con Ser Willem Darry sería lo mejor, pero según lo que Ser Jorah me ha contado, quizás no fuera buena idea -

La mención de Ser Willem Darry entristeció mucho a Daenerys, resulta que Ser Willem Darry fue el maestro de armas de la Fortaleza Rojadurante el reinado de Aerys II Targaryen. Llevó a Viserys y a Daenerys al exilio y los mantuvo a salvo tras la muerte del rey Aerys II y el resto de la familia real. Sin embargo para Daenerys fué mucho más, fue el padre que nunca tuvo, aquel que le dió su amor y felicidad hasta su último aliento pues Ser Willem enfermó y murió, dejando a los niños a su suerte.

-Daenerys, según Jorah, Viserys te maltrataba, ¿no es cierto?, eso te debió hacerte sentir muy sola, ¿no? - dijo amablemente Ned

-Si, mi señor, demasiado sola -dijo al borde de las lágrimas Daenerys

A Ned se le partía el corazón al ver así de frágil a la chica pero recordó algo qué seguramente le animaría

-Daenerys, hay otro Targaryen esperando verte por fin -

-¿Quién es Lord Stark, dónde porque no vino con nosotros a Braavos? -

-(Has estado hablando con él antes) -quiso decir Ned pero lo que salió de sus labios fue -Es el maestre del Castillo Negro Daenerys, es muy mayor, sus votos a la Guardia de la noche y su edad le imposibilitaron irse con vosotros, pero creeme se preocupaba muchísimo de vosotros, cada semana tenía una carta suya, y yo le decía lo que Jorah me comunicaba -

-¿Jorah? - dijo Daenerys sorprendida

-Si, Daenerys, Jorah se arruinó y acabó infringiendo la ley, intentando vender unos cazadores furtivos que había capturado a unos traficantes de esclavos de Tyrosh, yo le condené con la condena a muerte , sin embargo escapó a Essos y tras la rebelión logré comunicarme con él y le ordené que te vigilara y me comunicase lo que te ocurriera, no te preocupes esos informes no han llegado a Robert -

-Lord Stark, ¿cuando llegaremos al Castillo Negro? - dijo de nuevo alegre Daenerys

-Probablemente mañana por la tarde, este barco es de los más rápido del Norte -

-Bien, Lord Stark, ¿puedo preguntar algo? -

-Por supuesto dime

-¿Como era ,mi padre, qué hizo en su reinado? -la pregunta de Daenerys dejó helado a Ned pero este decidió responder

-El reinado de Aerys comenzó prometedoramente rejuveneció la corte y nombró a Tywin Lannister mano del rey.

El reino se recuperó de los trágicos eventos de Refugio Estival y se hizo fuerte y poderoso. Sin embargo, posteriores situaciones convertirían su reinado en algo muy diferente. Luego de no salir por años de la Fortaleza Roja, Aerys asistió al Torneo de Harrenhal, sólo porque Varys, el actual maestro de los susurros del rey Robert, le informó que el príncipe Rhaegar planeaba usar el torneo como excusa para reunir señores leales para derrocar a su padre. Hasta hoy es incierto si este rumor era real. Un año después del torneo, el príncipe Rhaegar supuestamente secuestró a Lyanna Stark , mi hermana y se la llevó al Sur. Nuestro hermano mayor Brandon, llegó acompañado de varios amigos, hijos de algunos señores norteños, a Desembarco del Rey para exigir justicia a Rhaegar.

Rhaegar no estaba en la ciudad pero Aerys sí. El rey los hizo arrestar por planear el asesinato de su hijo y demandó que sus padres se hicieran presentes en la corte para responder por los cargos contra sus hijos. Cuando los señores norteños llegaron a la capital, Aerys los hizo ejecutar. Hizo quemar vivo a Rickard Stark con fuego valyrio mientras su hijo Brandon, estaba siendo estrangulado mientras más trataba de escapar, observaba la escena. Este acto , acompañado a que Aerys no condenó el secuestro de Lyanna, detonaron la rebelión de Robert. -

-Yo….. Lord Stark…..lo siento mucho, le pido disculpas en nombre de la casa Targaryen por las atrocidades de mi padre – dijo Daenerys en brazos de Ned, que estaba llorando

-Gracias Daenerys, es bueno recibir un perdón, pero no tenías porqué hacerlo, no habías nacido siquiera -

-Si yo no le pido disculpas, ¿que Targaryen lo hará? - dijo sonriente Daenerys

-Cierto, muy cierto, por cierto Dany, quiero que sepas que si quieres apoyo militar, bueno…. el norte te ayudará -

-¿Porqué? - dijo sorprendida Daenerys

\- Digamos qué es una deuda – dijo Ned saliendo del camarote

-¿Deuda? - susurró Daenerys- pero no obtuvo respuesta

Entonces Daenerys se giró hacia los huevos y oyó la puerta abrirse, pudo oír la voz de Jon detrás de ella

\- Dany, qué quería mi…., Lord Stark -

-Pues, solo quería hablar conmigo, y aunque ha respondido a algunas de mis preguntas, me ha dejado con más preguntas de las que tenía -

-Pues ya somos dos, solo que a mí no me ha respondido a mis preguntas -dijo frustrado Jon

-No, te preocupes Jon, quizás solo necesite tiempo para pensar, quizás te lo diga pronto -

-Ha tenido 17 años para contármelo, y no se si me responderá con la verdad -

-Jon, no digas eso, tu padre, según Ser Jorah, es el hombre más honorable de los siete reinos -

-No quiero hablar más de….. padre, ¿qué tal si hablamos de los, huevos, como los conseguiste? -

-Ser Jorah me los dió, ¿no son hermosos? -dijo fascinada Daenerys tocando el huevos morado y el azul -¿eh? , estos están calientes -

-¿Cómo?, pero si son de piedra - dijo tocándolos – Dany, estos están fríos – dijo pasando al huevo negro y al verde - ¿Qué…..?, estos, están….. -antes de que terminase Daenerys tocó los huevos y no notó el calor

-¿Porqué solo sentimos el calor en dos huevos diferentes? - dijo conmocionada Daenerys

-No…. Lo sé esto es...extraño – susurro Jon – mejor me voy a dormir, esto me ha dado dolor de cabeza -

-De acuerdo, descansa Jon – despidió Daenerys

Mientras tanto con Ned y Jorah

-¡Ser Jorah! -bramó Ned saliendo a la cubierta y llamando su atención

-Lord Stark, ¿en que puedo ayudarle? -

-Vendréis a Invernalia con nosotros pero con una condición -

-¿Cual? -

-El rey Robert se aproxima a Invernalia con su esposa y sus hijos, lo que quiero que hagáis es que os escondáis ambos en la habitación que os proporcionemos en Invernalia, no debe enterarse de que estáis allí, ¿queda claro? - explicó Ned

-¿Cuánto tiempo duraría la estadía del rey? - preguntó intranquilo Jorah

-Dos días, una noche – dijo Ned -no será mucho tiempo, espero que no os importe -

-No se procupe, a mi no me importa, pero si le importará a Daenerys -

-No pasa nada, yo mismo se lo diré cuando embarquemos en Guardaoriente del Mar – indicó Ned

-Mi señor, puedo saber, ¿porque el rey viaja a Invernalia? -

-No lo sé Jorah, pero tendrá algo que ver la muerte de Jon Arryn -

-Jon Arryn, ¿ha muerto?, mi más sincero pesame Lord Stark, estabais muy unidos – se lamentó Jorah

-Gracias Ser Jorah, si no le importa me retiro a mi camarote, ha sido un día agotador – retirándose Ned

-Adiós mi señor – se despidió Jorah

Mientras tanto en Rocadragón….

 **ROCADRAGÓN**

En la sala del mapa de Westeros encontramos a Stannis ojeando un libro: _Dinastía Baratheon._

-No entiendo…. que querías decir amigo…. "la semilla es fuerte" - dijo deseperado Stannis – un momento…. la semilla…. no….. los rasgos Baratheon son fuertes, eso querías decir amigo, si que me lo has puesto difícil – dijo Stannis complacido


	4. Chapter 4

_**GUARDAORIENTE DEL MAR**_

 _-"1_ _6_ _años desde que_ _Robert "E_ _l_ _U_ _surpador" me arrancó de mi familia." -_ _1_ _6_ _años desde que Daenerys Stormborn fue traíd_ _a_ _al_ _mundo. -"_ _ _Re__ _ _cuperaré__ _ _lo que es mío con fuego y sangre"__ _-_ _pensaba Daenerys cuando_ regresaba a su tierra natal, no a la niña débil que vivió atemorizada por su hermano, no, había cambiado, ahora era la Reina del Dragón que recuperaría lo que es suyo y vengaría a su familia, -"todos los traidores desapareceran _entre fuego y sangre " -_ Dany puso un pie en tierra siendo seguida por Ser Jorah y Jon, ante ellos se encontraba el enorme castillo de la Guardia de la Noche, Guardaoriente del Mar.

-Es absolutamente….increíble – dijo Daenerys fascinada

-Ciertamente, no puedo esperar a estar en el Castillo Negro, con el tío Benjen, ¿verdad…? -Jon miró a su padre y al notar su mirada supo inmediatamente en lo que pensaba, sus discusiones con Catelyn, él era el único bastardo de todos los Starks, incluso si Ned le amaba tanto como a sus hijos y aunque tuviese el amor de Arya, de Bran ,de Rickon y de Robb, además , allí solo tenía un amigo Theon Greyjoy, el primogénito que estaba allí en contra de su voluntad debido a la rebelión de las Islas del Hierro durante la rebelión de Robert, no podía evitar pensar que siempre había sobrado en Invernalia, Jon no estaba del todo lejos de la verdad pues Ned estaba recordando una de las discusiones más intensas que tuvo con su esposa.

(FLASHBACK)

La discusión se inició porque Ned había permitido que Robb, Jon y Theon iniciasen sus entrenamientos juntos, Catelyn por supuesto aunque toleró a Theon, no admitió a Jon y se lo reprochó a Ned

"Cat por favor ya lo hemos discutido antes las circunstancias de su nacimiento son inmateriales. Él es mi ... sangre de mi sangre, es mi hijo….no puedo dejarle tirado...". Ned no quería deshonrarse, pero era su deber, por todos a los que conocía y amaba debía hacerlo.

Catelyn era una mujer ferozmente protectora, dejándose llevar más por sus sentimientos que por sus pensamientos, especialmente cuando se trata de su familia, Ella sigue firmemente el lema de la Casa Tully, "Familia, Deber, Honor", considera a Jon como un extraño en su familia, y nunca le perdonó a Ned por traerlo a vivir con ellos

-"¿Porqué me insultaste de esta manera, Ned?" -Su penetrante mirada regresó a Jon,quién se encontró con su fria mirada y la desvió rápidamente. -Te lo trajiste a Invernalia, humillando a tu esposa con tu adulterio. Y ahora le concedes el completo privilegio de entrenar con Robb como si fuera tu hijo cuando todos sabemos muy bien que él no es tal cosa".

'Sí, no lo es', pensó Ned, suspirando por dentro. Jon era una fuente interminable de desacuerdo entre ellos.-" Cat, entiendo que Jon no es tu persona favorita" bufó y se cruzó de brazos. -"Pero hace mucho tiempo le hice la promesa a alguien….." -

-Si, a la puta de tu amante – cuando terminó la frase por Invernalia resonó el sonido de una bofetada, y Catelyn se toco la mejilla enrojecida y retrocedió asustada ante la mirada de Ned.

-NUNCA, ME OYES, NUNCA VUELVAS A DECIR ALGO ASÍ DE ELLA O NO SERÉ TAN COMPASIVO, POR MUY ESPOSA MÍA QUE SEAS NO TE TOLERARE NADA CONTRA ELLA, ¿DE ACUERDO? - tras relajarse, pues había llamado la atención del patio dijo -Él es mi sangre y lo amo tanto como a Robb, Sansa y todos los demás". Su corazón dio un brinco cuando su hijo su hijo mayor y los tres más pequeños aceptaron a Jon con los corazones abiertos, aunque deseaba que Sansa no fuera tan fría.-"Se que no tiene derecho de nacimiento. No tiene perspectivas de otra cosa que no sean las habilidades que puede aportar a la casa Stark".

"Puedes mandarlo con tu hermano en el Muro. Todos sabemos que él quiere, no hay lugar mejor para él que la Guardia de la Noche".Ella esperaba ansiosamente el día en que lo embarcarían allí, para que nunca más lo volviera a ver.

El corazón de Ned se rompió, pensando en Jon en el Muro. -"Podría, sí, pero ¿y si no es su destino? Ver nuevos lugares y aprender nuevas habilidades sería bueno para él, darle una nueva perspectiva en su vida" .

(FIN FLASHBACK)

Su mente volvió a su conversación con la princesa Daenerys y sus ojos se deslizaron hacia la princesa, Se parece a su madre, incluso más hermosa. Todavía recordaba a Rhealla, cabello plateado brillante con la graciosa belleza Targaryen en ese fatídico día. El día del gran torneo de Harrenhall. Era como si Ned viera un fantasma, pero tendría que dejarlo atrás.

La voz de Jon lo devolvió a la realidad

-Padre, es seguro dejar que Daenerys pase al norte, los señores de las casas no lo aceptarán, no creo que hayan olvidado al rey loco – dijo Jon con un brillo de preocupación y esperanza en sus ojos. Antes de responder Ned y Jon se adelantaron al resto del grupo para hablar tranquilamente, o eso creían

-Sí, nuestra familia y todo el norte era leal a la Casa Targaryen. Sin embargo, cuando mi hermano y mi padre rogaron al Rey Aerys por mi hermana, él respondió quemándolos vivos y estrangulándolos hasta la muerte".-, admitió Ned, -Pero eso fue lo que hizo el Rey Loco, Daenerys no era más que una protuberancia en el vientre de su madre - la esperanza creció en los ojos de Jon que inseguro abrió la boca para protestar cuando Ned puso una mano reconfortante sobre su hombro. - Hijo, odio al Rey Loco por lo que nos hizo pero no debemos culparla por los errores de su padre – terminó Ned – si a los señores no les gusta, lo siento pero soy el Guardián del Norte, hago lo que creo que es más conveniente para mi pueblo, y la presencia de Daenerys no es una amenaza para el norte -

Aquello relajó a Jon, su padre admitió a Daenerys en el norte, ya no estaría sola, el se encargaría de protegerla, así se lo prometió Jon, la protegería a ella y a su familia de aquellos que quisieran dañarlos

Jon se vio sorprendido por Daenerys, quién había oído toda su conversación con Ned y le miraba amablemente, entonces fueron ellos los que se alejaron del resto

-¿En qué estás pensando sobre Jon Snow? ¿En casa? ¿El Norte?"

Ella era simplemente demasiado amable, se lo dijo todo -Sí, Invernalia no es mucho a la vista en comparación con un lugar como este, pero me encanta, no obstante- Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa nostálgica, el corazón de Dany bombeo con fuerza cuando vio lo mucho que iluminó su rostro.- Pasar tiempo con mis hermanos y hermanas y mi padre. No hay nada que amo más-

Dany podría imaginarlo, y se sintió feliz de que Jon tuviera algo de paz en su vida. Tuvo suerte de tener hermanos que lo amaran, a diferencia de ella. Había sido fácil hablar con Ned Stark que resultó ser amable y acogedor, casi como la figura paterna que nunca tuvo y con Jon simplemente ... se sentía bien.- ¿has dejado atrás a alguna chica ?- Dany preguntó, curiosa - Un pequeño tono de burla se apoderó de ella por un momento.

Solo para desaparecer ante su ceño fruncido. -Ninguna – su respuesta alivió a Daenerys que tuvo que contener un suspiro de satisfacción que no sabía de donde provenía.

-¿Ninguna? Estoy segura de que muchas chicas se interesarían en ti- Preguntó para asegurarse Daenerys

Lo que llevó a Jon a confiar en ella sus secretos fue un misterio para él, pero se sintió bien al decírselo -No quiero crear otro bastardo Snow, se lo que es vivir como un bastardo,no es nada agradable, además, ninguna mujer querría casarse con un bastardo. -

Una abrumadora tristeza cruzó a Dany, una tristeza mayor que con cualquier otra persona, incluida ella misma. Sin decirle nada, Daenerys se acercó a él y le abrazó para reconfortarle y al hacerlo Jon sintió aliviado que parte de su dolor se alejaba.

Mirándolos, Ned suspiró, sabía que esto sucedería desde el momento en el que vio a la princesa Targaryen, aunque por los viejos dioses y los nuevos,en la situación en la que se encontraban los siete reinos esto era lo último que quería que sucediera ahora mismo.- (Lyanna) -pensó, deseando poder hablar con su hermana y pedirle consejo.

Unos minutos pasaron, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta hasta que oyeron la voz de Ned llamándolos.

-¿Mejor? - preguntó Daenerys

-Mucho mejor, se siente bien contar tus problemas a alguien que te entiende, ¿no crees? - dijo Jon con una gran sonrisa

-Por supuesto, no le hace daño a nadie desahogarse de vez en cuando – respondió Daenerys con una sonrisa tan grande como la de Jon – volvamos rápido, no impacientemos a tu padre -

-Si, vamos, quiero llegar ya al Castillo Negro -dijo impaciente Jon mientras iniciaba la marcha junto a Daenerys

-¿Puedo saber, porqué? - preguntó algo tímida y curiosa Daenerys

-Bueno…..mi padre me dijo que cuando estuviéramos allí me hablaría sobre mi madre -

-Jon eso es….fantástico, me alegro de que vayas a saber la verdad finalmente -

Terminaron su conversación justo antes de reunirse con el grupo

-Bien, estais listos, lamento que apenas tengamos descanso, pero en cuanto lleguemos al Castillo Negro, podremos descansar tranquilamente – dijo Ned -ahora todo el mundo en marcha -

Todos cogieron unos caballos de la fortaleza, unos carruajes con la comida y salieron hacia el castillo negro

Tras casi 6 días de viaje, 1 para llegar a White Harbour, 3 para llegar a Guardaoriente del Mar y 1 dia y medio desde que salieron de allí, finalmente llegaron al Castillo Negro, todo lo que Jon sabía sobre la fortaleza era que el Castillo Negro es el mayor castillo perteneciente a la Guardia de la Noche ,cerca del centro del Muro, entre la Puerta de la Reina al oeste y el Escudo de Roble al este.

En su apogeo, el castillo mantuvo más de cinco mil hombres, pero ahora sólo albergaba a unos seiscientos hombres, todos al mando del Lord Comandante Jeor Mormont.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta fueron recibidos por unos guardias del castillo, que al verlos fueron a llamar al comandante Mormont

-Jorah, ponte la capucha, Daenerys es mejor que te la pongas tu también – ordenó Ned

Unos instantes después de unos instantes el Comandante se aproximó al grupo y le dio la mano a Ned.

-¿A qué debemos la visita del honorable Guardián del Norte? -preguntó el Lord Comandante -dudo que haya algo de interés en el Castillo Negro

-En realidad hay bastantes motivos para mi viaje, ¿está aquí mi hermano? - preguntó Ned

-Si, pero mañana saldrá de misión más allá del muro, ahora mismo debe estar preparándose para partir -

-Bien, dígale por favor que le espero junto al maestre – pidió Ned

-Así se lo haré saber – dijo el Lord Comandante -¿Y, quienes son sus acompañantes, Lord Stark? -

-El es mi hijo Jon, y estas dos personas son unos sirvientes de Invernalia – dijo Ned tratando de ser lo más convincente posible con lo de los sirvientes

-Hmmm...muy bien Lord Stark, siéntase cómodo en el Castillo Negro – dijo algo sarcástico el Lord Comandante pues la fortaleza estaba en medio de la nieve, aunque pensando en Invernalia, no había una gran diferencia excepto la muralla gigante de hielo al frente de la fortaleza

Cuando se alejaron y adentraron lo suficiente en la fortaleza para no se escuchados por nadie Ned les dijo – Os veo en el patio en 10 minutos, creo que será suficiente tiempo para que dejéis vuestras cosas y nos reunamos, tenemos que ir con una persona, allí contestaré a varias preguntas -dijo Ned pero dirigiendo su mirada a Jon con esa última frase

-De acuerdo - dijeron todos marchándose cada uno a una habitación, les habían puesto a todos en un mismo pasillo. Ned fue el primero en terminar, y fué al patio donde se encontró a su hermano, Benjen Stark se dieron un abrazo y comenzaron a hablar mientras esperaban a los demás.

-Hermano, ¿que haces aquí, que te trae a este páramo helado? - dijo alegre Benjen

-Nada bueno, hermano – dijo serio Benjen – el rey Robert marcha a Invernalia -

-¿Robert?, que demonios quiere el ciervo, algo importante espero, si se ha molestado en mover el pandero que tiene como trasero seguro que debe ser importante -dijo burlón Benjen

-No lo sé Benjen, pero quizás el que Jon Arryn esté muerto ayude a que mueva ese "pandero" hacia Invernalia – rió Ned con un tono sarcástico y triste

-¿Jon Arryn? Ned cuanto lo siento, se que fue como un padre para ti, lo siento, realmente lo siento – dijo Benjen con una mano en el hombro de su hermano

-Gracias hermano, pero eso es soló la punta del iceberg, la chica Targaryen, está en el norte – dijo Ned expectante, esperando la reacción de su hermano.

-Debes librarte de ella Ned, es un peligro, la locura corre por sus venas -dijo con cierta rabia en su voz Benjen

-No, no lo haré, no la has visto, ella es una copia de su madre, tan amable como la reina Rhaella – explicó Ned

-¿Y tú como lo sabes…..? -comenzó Benjen hasta que se imágino la respuesta a su pregunta el solo -Ned….no habrás -intentó decir Benjen temeroso de la respuesta de Ned

-Es exactamente lo que he hecho -dijo Ned con una gran sonrisa burlona en su rostro y ya se lo que me vas a decir, que si soy un idiota, que si el rey se enterara me mataría Benjen, me he traído a la chica al Castillo Negro es un riesgo que he decidido coger y la vas a conocer, porque aprovechando la situación me he traído a Jon, vamos a hablar muy seriamente con el Maestre Aemon, los cinco, ¿entendido? -dijo Ned tajante

\- ¿A Jon, se lo vas a decir, no es un poco pronto? - dudó Benjen

-Quizás pero la presencia de Daenerys lo ha acelerado todo y... – antes de que Ned pudiera continuar se oyó la voz de Jon.

-¡Padre! ,¡tío Benjen! - dijo Jon corriendo hacia su tío

-¡Hombre Jon mi muchacho!, ¿tú por aquí? - pregunto Benjen alborotando como siempre el pelo de Jon

-He venido para sentir el ambiente que se respira en la Guardia de la Noche, después de todo….quiero ser un cuervo más -

-¿Seguro Jon?, no sabes a lo que estas renunciando – replicó Benjen

-No me importa, no es como si alguna vez pudiera tener más de lo que podría obtener en la Guardia de la Noche – dijo sombrío Jon

-No lo des todo por sentado, piénsalo, Jon, es una decisión de por vida – insistió Benjen

-Tiene razón Jon, no tienes porqué tomártelo tan a la ligera apoyó Ned – Pero cambiemos de tema, hermano que aventuras has tenido recientemente, haz un resumen, no tenemos mucho tiempo, además, esperamos a alguien – sugirió Ned

Mientras tanto con Daenerys y Jorah...

-¿Que ocurre Ser Jorah? Has estado muy nervioso desde que el Lord comandante nos recibió – preguntó extrañada y preocupada Daenerys

-Ese es el problema, el Lord Comandante – explicó Jorah

-¿Qué pasa con él? -

-Es mi padre -

-¿Perdón?

-Tal y como lo oyes, mi padre Jeor Mormont se unió a la Guardia de la Noche para darme el liderazgo de la Casa Mormont y convertirme en Señor de Isla del Oso, y fuí la cabeza de la Casa Mormont y Señor de la Isla del Oso, hasta que huí de Poniente para evadir mi ejecución por traficar con esclavos, deshonré a mi casa, no creo ser capaz de mirar a mi padre a la cara. -dijo con las manos en la cabeza Ser Jorah

-Pues hacedlo, pedidle disculpas a vuestro padre, al menos intentadlo, sino lo hacéis ahora, creo que te arrepentirás toda tu vida – dijo Daenerys tratando de animarle

-Lo pensaré Daenerys, intentaré hacer las paces con mi padre, pero ahora vámonos, no hagamos esperar a Ned y a Jon

Acto seguido fueron al patio y vieron a Ned, Jon y un hombre desconocido y antes de llegar con ellos Daenerys preguntó

-Ser Jorah sabes quién es ese hombre que está junto a Jon -

-Ese hombre es Benjen Stark, es el hermano más pequeño de Ned – contestó Jorah conduciendo a Daenerys al patio -Pongámonos las capuchas – afortunadamente nadie les había visto sin ellas. Llegaron al patio y vieron a Jon y a Ned soltando varias carcajadas

-Lord Stark,lamento interrumpir, ya hemos terminado, ¿nos vamos? - se disculpó Jorah

-Si, vámonos Jon, Benjen tu también – ordenó Ned

Benjen dirigió la marcha hacia los aposentos del maestre, cuando llegaron le vieron hablando con el Lord Comandante

-Disculpe Lord Comandante, mi hermano desea hablar con el maestre – explicó Benjen

-¡Oh!, si, de acuerdo, os dejos solos – respondió el Lord Comandante

Sin que nadie la viera Daenerys le dió un leve codazo a Jorah y este entendió su silencioso mensaje

-Di..disculpe Lord Comandante, me gustaría hablar con usted a solas, si es posible, claro – pidió Jorah

-Claro por supuesto sígame – contestó amablemente Jeor

Cuando Jorah y Jeor se marcharon el maestre dijo:

-¿Que necesita Lord Stark? -

-Maestre Aemon Targaryen -inició sorprendiendo a Jon y alterando a Daenerys me gustaría presentarle a su sobrina–nieta, Daenerys Stormborn de la casa Targaryen -finalizó Ned sonriente

-¿Como?, ¿esta….. aquí? - dijo sollozando el maestre

-Si, gusto aquí -dijo indicando con una mano a Daenerys que se quitara la capucha y se acercara al maestre

-Por favor acercate, por favor… -pidió el maestre cuando pudo ver con sus viejos ojos una mata de pelo blanco saliendo bajo la capuchas

Daenerys se acercó al maestre con lágrimas en los ojos, que estaba en las mismas condiciones, cuando se acercó al hombre lo suficiente se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un abrazo que hizo que ambos comenzaran a llorar desconsoladamente

-Mi niña….estás viva….que alegría, no pensé que volvería a ver a mi familia nunca más -dijo Aemon feliz, se sintió feliz, la tristeza que lo abordó hace 16 años comenzaba a marcharse, y en su lugar se originaba una calidez que creyó olvidada hace mucho tiempo

-Y tu estas vivo también, pensé que me había quedado sola – dijo abrazada a Aemon Daenerys

-No mi niña, nunca estarás sola, yo estaré para ti siempre, se lo que es estar solo, sin familia, llevo así mas de 60 años – consoló Aemon – pero ¿y tu hermano? -

-No lo sé, ni quiero saberlo, llevo toda mi vida sufriendo a su costa, y estoy harta – dijo melancólica Daenerys

-Shh...mi niña, perdona si te he molestado – se disculpó Aemon – Lord Stark, no se como puedo agradecerle este gesto, muchas gracias, ha arrojado luz sobre este viejo corazón – agradeció Aemon

-No tiene que agradecerme nada maestre, de hecho, quiero decir algo más, algo que te concierne a to Jon – dijo Ned seriamente a su hijo

Jon se puso serio, y esperó a que su padre hablase, todo el mundo estaba atento a lo que diría Ned

-Bien, Jon, siempre te han dicho que tu madre era una puta cualquiera ¿verdad? -cuestionó Ned

-Si, padre -

-Bien pues eso no puede estar más lejos de la realidad, Jon, tu madre….era mi hermana Lyanna Stark, lo que me hace a mí tu tio – ante esta revelación todo el mundo se quedó helado, bueno todos excepto Benjen, que ya se sabía la historia

-No….no padre, no puedes hablar en serio….. -protestó Jon con la voz quebrada

-Lo siento Jon, es verdad – dijo triste Ned, mirando a Jon

-Entonces...mi padre….es…...es…. - dijo Jon incapaz de completar su propia frase

-Si...Jon tu padre es Rhaegar Targaryen, y antes de que lo digas, no eres ningún bastardo, cuando encontré a mi hermana moribunda en una torre en Dorne, me lo contó todo, su supuesto secuestró, su estancia en Dorne, su boda con Rhaegar….,tu verdadero nombre, porque ni siquiera te llamas Jon, ese nombre te lo dí yo para poder llevarte a Invernalia, tu verdadero nombre es Aegon Targaryen, y eres…. - intentó decir Ned, pero fue interrumpido.

-El legítimo heredero al trono de hierro – completó Daenerys, al unir todos los hechos

-No…..toda mi vida ha sido una mentira,padre ,no ,tío …. -dijo Jon en shock saliendo de la habitación

Tras la salida de Jon la habitación quedó en silencio hasta que Benjen decidió hablar

-Voy a hablar con él, quiero decirle algo – dijo Benjen saliendo de la habitación

-Yo también me voy -dijo Ned – necesito aire fresco – completó saliendo de la habitación y dejando a Daenerys y a Aemon solos

Con Benjen:

-Jon…. - llamó Benjen

-Dejame tío, tengo que pensar -pidió Jon

-Antes de eso quiero decirte que aunque no te guste lo que Ned hizo, tienes que saber que lo hizo para protegerte, el rey Robert había iniciado una caza contra todos los Targaryen, quiso protegerte por encima de todo – terminó Benjen

-Vete….por favor -pidió Jon a punto de empezar a llorar

-De acuerdo, cuando te tranquilices ve con Ned, necesitáis hablar, los dos – dijo Benjen retirándose y dejando a Jon solo, sin embargo, parece que los viejos dioses no querían que estuviera solo, pues fue interrumpido de nuevo

-Jon, ¿podemos hablar? - escuchó decir a una voz que necesitaba pero no quería oír

-Dany, ¿porque estas aquí? -

-Porque quiero estar junto a ti, apoyarte en lo que pueda, y también a decirte algo -

-No puedes ayudarme en esto Dany, todo era una mentira, ya no sé que pensar, ¿como debo llamarme ahora Jon o Aegon ,Stark o Targaryen? -

-Si puedo opinar te aconsejo que en cuanto a tu apellido no elijas pues eres un Stark tanto como eres un Targaryen, en cuanto a tu nombre….eso solo depende de ti – dijo Daenerys conciliadora, tras sus palabras ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Jon se decidió a hablar

-Me he criado como un Stark,es cierto, pero no soy un Stark como a mí me gustaría, Robb, Bran y Rickon pueden seguir el linaje Stark…. - comenzó a decir Jon -soy un Targaryen, mi padre es Rhaegar Targaryen, y mi madre Lyanna Stark, su situación solo es culpa de un hombre, Robert Baratheon y pienso recuperar el trono de su maldito trasero de ciervo, por supuesto lo mataré y lo quemaré vivo si hace falta- terminó Jon con ira y lagrimas en sus ojos

-No…..Jon, no te consumas con ira y venganza, por favor no te vuelvas como mi hermano, tu no….por favor -suplicó Daenerys también queriendo llorar con su mano en la cara de Jon – quiero recuperar nuestro trono y quiero que los traidores paguen tanto como lo quieres tu, pero por favor tu no eres así -

Sus palabras sorprendieron a Jon que recogió su cara con sus manos y le secó las lágrimas con los pulgares, a continuación dijo:

-Eres muy sabia ¿lo sabías Dany? -preguntó Jon con una sonrisa que contagió a Daenerys que se acarició la cara con sus manos relajándose y dejando de llorar – supongo que debería llamarme Rey Aegon, ¿no? -

-No estaría mal, alteza – dijo burlona Daenerys

-Perfecto, porque un rey necesita una reina – dijo Jon besando en los labios a Daenerys, quien abrió los ojos sorprendida pero luego los cerró correspondiendo el beso, no se separaron hasta que sus pulmones pidieron aire

-Alteza, a que ha venido eso – pregunto sonriente y burlona Daenerys

-A que te amo Daenerys Targaryen, tus palabras me han dicho lo que siento, y a juzgar por tu beso, ¿puedo esperar lo mismo de tu parte Dany? - pregunto impaciente Jon

-Por supuesto Jon, desde el primer día, y te amé mucho más cuando hablamos, eres uno de los hombres más honorables que conozco, no podría amar a nadie más – dijo Daenerys volviendo a besarlo, y de nuevo, solo el aire les separó

-(Fuego y sangre) – pensó Jon y dijo -Ese trono es nuestro, lo recuperaremos con fuego y sangre -

-Con fuego y sangre – asintió Daenerys


	5. Chapter 5

**_CASTILLO NEGRO_**

Desde que Daenerys regresase con el maestre Aemon, Jon comenzó a repasar todo lo sucedido, era demasiado para él toda su vida había sido una vil y cruel mentira. No era hijo de Ned Stark nunca lo había sido, él se había dicho eso a si mismo varias veces a lo largo de los años, pero siempre había encontrado consuelo en que, si bien no era un Stark legitimo, al menos Ned Stark era su verdadero padre, ahora, nada. " _ _Eres el legitimo heredero al Trono de Hierro" ,__ _esas fueron las palabras que, aunque no iban con mala intención, terminaron por derrumbar la moral de_ Jon, que no quería seguir escuchando, no quería seguir allí, no quería nada salvo que todos le dejasen en paz, sin embargo Dany…. Bueno, ella le alegró el día tras meditar sobre lo que le dijo a Daenerys, procedió a seguir el consejo de su tío y fue…...¿ a hablar con su tío?, si, tardaría en acostumbrarse. Lo encontró en la puerta de que daba paso a las profundidades de esas tierras heladas.

-Pa….. tío Ned – llamó Jon con tranquilidad en su voz

-Jon...¿que haces aquí? - cuestionó Ned con tono decaído

-Quiero hablar contigo, más bien me gustaría que me hablases de la rebelión de Robert, quiero….. entender los motivos que te obligaron a….urdir ese plan tuyo. -

-No hay mucho que contar con respecto a la guerra en sí, así que será mejor si te hablo de las circunstancias de tu nacimiento- empezó Ned - naciste en la torre de la Alegría, en Dorne.. Yo, junto a Howland Reed, llegamos junto a tu madre que acababa de darte a luz desgraciadamente cuando llegué a su habitación Lyanna ya había perdido mucha sangre, sus últimas palabras fueron, "Prométeme, Ned". Esa promesa me hizo llevarte a Invernalia, criarte como un Stark. Me inventé la historia de que eras mi hijo bastardo para salvarte de Robert, si hubiera sabido que eras el hijo de Rhaegar, no hubiera descansado hasta verte muerto, ahora, ¿por qué nunca se lo dije a Catelyn?, aunque confío en Catelyn, era demasiado peligroso, simplemente acepté su odio hacia mi, sin embargo, me arrepiento de que por mi decisión haya sido tan fría contigo. - dijo sombrío Ned -Creo sinceramente que es hora de que alguien con la verdadera sangre de un rey destruya el Trono de Hierro y gobierne como es debido el continente, y realmente creo que tu serás un gran rey. -finalizó Ned con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Gracias por confiar en mi…, no te defraudaré tío Ned – dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos Jon – pero...¿porqué te rebelarías contra Robert, no juraste fidelidad a la corona? -preguntó Jon

-Todo se simplifica en que Robert querría casarse con Lyanna en cuanto estuviera "a salvo", pero las cosas cambiaron drásticamente. El hombre con el que mi padre pensó que su hija se iba a casar no era el mismo hombre que miró con desprecio los pequeños cuerpos de dos bebés muertos y su madre envueltos en capas carmesí y asintió con aprobación,en ese mismo momento juré que Lyanna nunca sería su esposa, es más,cualquier vínculo que Robert tuviera conmigo murió junto a la princesa Elia Martell y sus hijos. -

-Que él hizo ¿qué? - dijo con más rabia Jon pensando en sus hermanastros

-Lo que has oído, cuando los Lannister entraron en Desembarco del rey Ser Gregor Clegane, "La Montaña" violó a Elia Martell, no sin antes aplastar las cabezas de sus bebés que estaban en sus cunas, obviamente, recibió órdenes de Tywin Lannister para hacerlo -

-¿Tywin Lannister? -preguntó Jon

-El guardián del oeste y señor de Roca Casterly, el padre de la reina – explicó Ned – el mismo hombre que se metió en la guerra cuando ya estaba prácticamente ganada, el hombre que ordenó a sus tropas masacrar y saquear todo Desembarco del Rey. - declaró Ned.

Aquello espantó a Jon, nunca esperó tanta crueldad por parte de un solo hombre

-Otro más para pasar por la espada -sentenció Jon

-¿Perdón? - cuestionó Ned

-Voy a recuperar _mi_ reino, por supuesto haré justicia a _mí_ familia – dijo Jon – me encargaré de que los traidores paguen por sus acciones -

-Pero Jon, yo soy un "traidor"…. - quiso decir preocupado

-Hiciste lo correcto al rebelarte contra el rey loco, no les juzgo por eso y mucho menos a ti, al contrario, por ti o siento más que gratitud- le interrumpió

-¿Qué me hace diferente a ellos Jon? - preguntó emocionado Ned

-Bueno, para empezar tu no mataste a mi padre, ni ordenaste la muerte de mis hermanos, me salvaste de Robert, a pesar de que podías perder la cabeza y el honor por ello, eso te diferencia de ellos -

-Eso me tranquiliza, "ALTEZA" - dijo con sarcasmo Ned

Jon rodó los ojos y se giró molesto- Oh, no, tu no, Dany también me ha molestado con eso no lo hagas tu también -protestó irritado Jon

-¿Dany? - preguntó divertido Ned

-Bueno…..si…...Daenerys….ya sabes…. -respondió avergonzado Jon

-Ja, vaya Jon ¿has caído en sus brazos tan rápido? -inquirió Ned divertido

Jon solo bufó y le dio la espalda a Ned, pero este le puso una mano en su hombro.

-Jon…realmente no me importa que te guste, de hecho me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien y me alegro de que sea correspondido, solo…...no cometáis los mismos errores de Rhaegar y Lyanna…. por favor – dijo Ned soltándole y marchándose

-(¿Correspondido?, ¿como lo sabe?…..ohhhh…..vale…..seguramente nos vio…...besarnos….) -pensaba Jon entre molesto y avergonzado.

Mientras tanto con Jorah y Jeor, en los aposentos de este último:

-Y bien ¿en que puede servirte este viejo oso? -preguntó Jeor al encapuchado

-Pues….simplemente quiero hablar…..padre – dijo Jorah quitándose la capucha. El rostro del Lord Comandante se ensombreció y su mano se acercó a Garra

-Que demonios haces tu aquí – exclamó furioso el Lord Comandante

-Yo….solo….quería disculparme….por todo -dijo cabizbajo Jorah

-Renuncié a mi casa, me condené al muro para que tu lideraras la Casa Mormont e hiciste lo que hiciste, ¿y ahora vienes y me pides perdón, acaso te crees que tus disculpas son suficientes Jorah?, unas cuantas palabras no borrarán tus actos, solo unirte a la Guardia de la Noche y pagar por lo que hiciste compensará lo que hiciste -rugió Jeor. Ante esa propuesta Jorah se quedó pensativo.

-Puede que lo haga padre, pero antes debo hacer algo, algo muy importante – dijo enigmáticamente Jorah

-¿Qué es eso tan importante? - demandó saber Jeor

-No….no puedo decírtelo…..no aún -susurró Jorah recibiendo un gruñido por parte de su padre

-Fuera… - comenzó Jeor

-Pero…. -quiso decir Jorah

-¡Largate! -bramó Jeor mientras observaba a su hijo abandonar la habitación – Estúpido hijo mio…. -dijo mirando después a Garra

Pasaron 4 días más en el Castillo, Daenerys estaba todo lo que podía con Aemon, el tiempo que no estaba con él lo pasaba con Jon, hablando con él o también observando como entrenaba, Jon por su parte había empezado a entrenarse con Ned y algunos soldados de la Guardia de la Noche, se había propuesto ser ,tras oír sobre él gracias a Ned, como Arthur Dayne, la espada del alba pero teniendo en cuenta la "experiencia" de Ned con Arthur Dayne, Jon avanzaba lentamente, en cuanto a Jorah, bueno, no volvió a hablar con su padre en todo el tiempo que estuvieron allí.

Llegó el quinto día y con ello su regreso a Invernalia, Jeor, el Maestre Aemon, Benjen y algunos hombres de la Guardia de la Noche los despedían a las afueras del Castillo Negro.

-Lord Stark – llamó Jeor a Ned, quién se acercó -tengo que pedirle que si ve a mi hijo le de mi espada – dijo quitándose a Garra del cinturón – me gustaría que si se le diese el caso lo envíe hacia aquí para que resuelva su "deuda" -

-Así lo haré Lord Comandante – aseguró Ned - ¡Nos vamos, todo el mundo a los caballos! -ordenó seguidamente

Y así comenzaron el viaje de regreso a Invernalia, tardarían 3 dias y medio en llegar a Invernalia.

 **ROCADRAGÓN**

(Al mismo tiempo que la estancia en el Castillo Negro)

Stannis había estado actuando como un loco, decía algo de una semilla y maldecía a los Lannister como si le fuese la vida en ello, había ordenado mandar un cuervo a Invernalia para informar que se retrasaría, no llegaría para recibir a Robert, pero llegaría allí durante la estancia del Rey, había ordenado también preparar su barco más rápido para partir hacia Desembarco del Rey. Esos eran los pensamientos de Ser Davos Seaworth, quien regresaba del puerto de Rocadragón tras ordenar en nombre de Stannis la puesta a punto del barco más rápido que estuviera disponible, ahora, procedía a entrar en la sala del trono solo para encontrar a Stannis repasar y anotar cosas en el libro de dinastías Baratheon. Stannis alzó la vista, vió a Ser Davos y cerró el libro.

-¿Está hecho? - preguntó el señor de Rocadragón

-Esta hecho mi señor en 2 días podremos partir –

-Perfecto, ¿Ser Davos? -

-¿Mi señor? - preguntó Ser Davos

-Eres mi consejero más fiel, mi buen amigo, debo saber tu opinión sobre cierto….asunto -

-¿Es sobre ese libro, mi señor? - indagó el caballero de la cebolla

-Algo así, ven, acompañame – dijo Stannis levantándose del trono y dirigiéndose a la sala de la mesa pintada y cerrando las puertas de la habitación para no ser escuchado

-Tengo sospechas de que Joffrey,Myrcella y Tommen no son hijos de Robert, sino que son hijos bastardos nacidos del incesto de la reina con su hermano Jaime Lannister – soltó Stannis ante un boquiabierto Davos

-¿Mi señor en que se basa para decir eso? - balbuceó Davos

-Primero en esto – dijo Stannis enseñándole el libro de las dinastías Baratheon – la casa Baratheon se ha unido con otras casas cuyos miembros son rubios, demonios incluso con los Targaryen y en toda la historia no existió ningún Baratheon rubio y ahora tras casi 300 años de historia aparecen de la nada 3 Baratheon rubios, segundo, la muerte de antigua Mano del Rey, Jon y yo estábamos investigando su ascendencia, y no fuimos muy sigilosos que digamos, si la reina se enteró no me cabe la duda de que quería silenciarnos a toda costa -

-Mi señor, ¿está diciendo que la reina mató a Jon Arryn? -preguntó Davos

-Si, afortunadamente ante la muerte de Jon vine a Rocadragón para protegerme de ella y de su puñetero padre -

-¿Y que piensa hacer al respecto? -

-Bueno…..he estado hablando con Ned Stark, el es un buen amigo de Robert y estoy seguro de que me ayudará a hacer ver la verdad a mi hermano -

-¿Qué cree que pasará mi señor? - preguntó Davos

-Probablemente aprovechará para librarse de todos los Lannister de la capital – rió Stannis

-Pero señor, la reina estará en Invernalia – replicó Davos

-Cuento con ello – aseguró Stannis

-Muy bien mi señor, con su permiso me retiro – dijo Davos recibiendo un asentimiento de Stannis

Dos días y medio después, en el barco de Stannis…

-Mi señor, en breve llegaremos al puerto vaya preparándose para la llegada -informó el capitán del barco

Tras el atraque en tierra Stannis ordenó a Ser Davos seguirle pues deben visitar a cierta persona

-¿A donde vamos, mi señor? - cuestionó Davos

-Verás Ser Davos, Jon y yo teníamos una lista de…..bastardos de Robert, solo nos faltó visitar a una persona de esa lista, esa persona es a quién vamos a visitar ahora mismo – explicó Stannis

-¿Quién? - volvió a preguntar Davos

-Gendry Waters, un….herrero – contestó Stannis

 **DESEMBARCO DEL REY**

Stannis y Davos se habían adentrado en la zona comercial de Desembarco del Rey, más concretamente la Calle del Acero, en la Colina de Visenya, Stannis devoraba con la mirada todos los establecimientos hasta que se fijo en una herrería y aceleró el paso hacia ella seguido de Ser Davos, allí fueron recibidos por el maestro armero Tobho Mott

-¿En que puedo servirle mi señor? -dijo educado el herrero al ver las ropas de Stannis

-Me llamo Stannis de la casa Baratheon de Rocadragón, este es mi consejero Ser Davos Seaworth, veníamos para…. -introdujo Stannis

-¿Stannis Baratheon?, lo siento mucho señor, no le he reconocido, discúlpeme, ¿en que puedo ayudarle? - se disculpó el hombre

-Como decía venimos buscando a Gendry Waters – explicó Stannis

-¿Mi aprendiz? - preguntó confuso Tobho

-Exactamente, ¿está aquí? -

-Si, es aquel chico de allí – dijo señalando a un chico que estaba de espaldas a ellos, estaba trabajando en una espada, que a ojos de Stannis era una muy buena espada -¡Gendry!, ven aquí muchacho -ordeno Tobho deteniendo al chico que se dio la vuelta y acudió frente a ellos

-(Son como dos gotas de agua) – pensó Stannis al ver a Gendry -Buenas tardes muchacho, eres ¿Gendry Waters? - dijo serio Stannis

-Si señor – contestó algo intimidado Gendry

Stannis sonrió ante su reacción y a continuación se giró para ver a Tobho Mott.

-¿Sería mucha molestia si me llevo a Gendry unas semanas? - preguntó Stannis

-Pues la verdad es que necesito a Gendry aquí mi señor, sino tendré perdidas en mi negocio -

Stannis suspiró mientras sacaba una bolsa que ataba en su cinturón,.

-¿De cuantas perdidas hablamos? -preguntó Stannis con la bolsa en su mano

-2500 dragones de oro – dijo serio el hombre

-(¿2500, está loco?) - pensaba Ser Davos, en cambio Stannis le sostenía la mirada antes de lanzarle la bolsa completa

-Un placer hacer negocios con usted Lord Baratheon, Gendry recoge lo que necesites y ve con él -ordenó el armero

Gendry entró en la tienda y Stannis le siguió de cerca, cuando se alejaron lo suficiente del armero y Ser Davos Stannis preguntó:

-Chico, ¿se te dan bien las espadas? -

-No la verdad, prefiero luchar con…...esto – dijo Gendry sacando una maza consiguiendo sacar una sonrisa de satisfacción en Stannis.

-Muy bien muchacho, te espero fuera, nos vamos ya -

Gendry no tardó mucho en salir, él junto a Stannis y Ser Davos marcharon al barco e iniciaron su viaje al norte, poco sabian de que ciertos "pajaritos" habian puesto sus ojos en ellos desde que llegaron a la capital.

 **INVERNALIA**

Todo el castillo estaba revuelto, la comitiva de Lord Eddard Stark había sido vista acercándose hacia el castillo, todo el mundo se reunió en las puertas para recibir a Ned y a sus acompañantes. Las puertas se abrieron y Ned entró a caballo en primera fila, todos los hijos de Ned y por supuesto tabién Catelyn acudieron a ver a su padre, sin embargo solo los chicos llegaron con el, pues Catelyn y el resto de habitantes del castillo contenían la respiración, no por Ned, sino por la muchacha que acompañaba a Jon, no sabían quién era, pero desde luego el cabello plateado y los ojos violetas les daban a todos un gran escalofrío, pues esa combinación era de todo menos común. La voz de Ned los sacó de sus pensamientos

-¡Se lo que estáis pensando, estaréis confusos y tendréis preguntas, pero no serán contestadas aquí, en una hora nos reuniremos en el gran salón, allí todas vuestras preguntas serán contestadas! -vociferó Ned para que todos le escucharan, a continuación se acercó a Catelyn y le susurró -Catelyn vamos a la torre principal, tengo que contarte algo -

-¿Qué? - preguntó preocupada Catelyn

Ned solo dijo una palabra que hizo que Catelyn mirara inconscientemente a Jon y luego a Ned -Todo -

En escasos minutos el patio fue despejado, Jon condujo a Daenerys y a Jorah a sus habitaciones, al menos cuando Robb consiguió que Arya dejase de bombardearle a preguntas,posteriormente se reunió en el patio con Theon y Robb, mientras tanto en la torre principal:

-Bien Ned que tienes que decirme – dijo molesta Catelyn

-La verdad Catelyn solo la verdad, Jon no es mi hijo -Empezó Ned

-Si, si lo es -contestó más molesta Catelyn

-No, no lo es, es el hijo de mi hermana, Lyanna Stark, lo recogí de una torre en Dorne, Lyanna estaba moribunda y….. -

-Como que hijo de Lyanna, es su hijo ¿y tu no me lo has dicho?, maldita sea Ned he estado odiando al chico por nada, de haberlo sabido yo…..yo…. -dijo en sollozos Catelyn

-Tenía que ser un secreto Catelyn….. -intentó explicar Ned

-¿Incluso con tu esposa?, Ned si me lo hubieras dicho lo hubiera tratado como si fuera mío, ha vivido sin conocer el amor de una madre por mi culpa Ned -lloró Catelyn

-Lo lamento, en su lecho de muerte Lyanna me hizo prometer que protegería a su hijo….Aegon, a quien traje a Invernalia y le dí el nombre de Jon, para enmascarar su identidad -

-Eres un idiota Ned debiste confiar en mí – dijo Catelyn abrazada a Ned – en cuanto pueda me disculparé, espero que no sea demasiado tarde -

-Nunca es tarde para pedir perdón, ahora que lo pienso, Catelyn…..nunca me disculpe por aquella discusión, te pegue sin razón, perdoname – suplico arrepentido Ned

-No hay nada que perdonar Ned, insulté a tu difunta hermana, yo debería disculparme, no tú – dijo Catelyn

-No lo sabías Catelyn, y mi reacción estaba fuera de lugar – se disculpó nuevamente Ned.

Mientras tanto en el patio Jon, Theon y Robb se encontraban en el patio, Jon estaba siendo molestado por Theon

-Bueno Jon, ¿quién es esa belleza que venía contigo? - preguntó Theon

-Una amiga -mintió Jon

-¿Una amiga?, ja ¿de verdad esperas que me crea eso? - rebatió Theon obteniendo un gruñido de Jon, afortunadamente Robb intervino a su favor.

-Theon basta, deja que padre nos explique primero, luego le preguntas a Jon, debemos darnos prisa, ya casi se ha cumplido el plazo que nos dio padre -

-Marchad vosotros, yo voy a llevar a nuestros "invitados" al gran salón - tras eso Jon partió hacia las habitaciones de Daenerys y Jorah, pero encontrando solo a esta última en la puerta de su habitación, esta al verle sonrió y corrió a abrazarle.

-¿Que te parece Invernalia Dany? -preguntó Jon

-Se pasa algo de frío, pero ahora estoy bien – dijo Daenerys acercándose más a Jon y besándolo, Jon respondió el beso, sin embargo estaba algo tenso, y ella lo notó -¿pasa algo? -preguntó preocupada Daenerys sin alejarse

-Estoy nervioso -contestó Jon

-¿Porqué? -preguntó Daenerys

-Porque mi tío va a revelar tu identidad a todo el castillo -

-¿Dudas de tu gente? - inquirió Daenerys

-No, no creo que tengan demasiados problemas para aceptarte, estoy nervioso por si la noticia se extiende a los demás señores, ellos no serán tan benévolos y si esto se extiende al resto de reinos….. -comenzó Jon

-El usurpador reclamará mi cabeza en una pica – terminó Daenerys con la voz quebrada y temblando

-No lo permitiré, haré lo imposible para protegerte, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo Jon tranquilizador pero… ahora que me doy cuenta...¿y Jorah? -preguntó confuso

-Ned se lo llevó no hace mucho, al parecer solo faltamos nosotros -dijo sonriente Daenerys

-Pues no les hagamos esperar -Jon tomó su mano y la guió al salón principal, en las puertas los recibió Ned, Daenerys quiso soltar su mano por respeto a Ned, sin embargo Jon apretó más su agarre y se lo impidió.

-Bienvenidos, Daenerys ¿que tal tu estancia en Invernalia? -preguntó Ned

-Algo fría Lord Stark -respondió Daenerys

-No te preocupes, te acostumbrarás, por cierto, solo dime Ned -dijo sonriente

-De acuerdo...Ned -

-Mucho mejor, ahora si queréis que los que nos esperan estén tranquilos soltaos, tendréis mucho tiempo para eso – aconsejó Ned sonrojando a los jóvenes. - Ned procedió a entrar al salón, donde todos los murmullos se callaron cuando Ned entró seguido de Daenerys y Jon. Ned se dirigió al fondo del salón y se detuvo frente a la multitud y comenzó a hablar

-Señores nos reunimos aquí para poder aclarar toda vuestra confusión con respecto a nuestra invitada ella es….. -comenzó Ned

-Lord Stark, me gustaría presentarme, por favor -interrumpió Daenerys

-Muy bien, adelante – permitió Ned

-Mi nombre es Daenerys Stormborn de la casa Targaryen, soy la hija de Aerys II….. "el rey loco", se que mi presencia puede no ser muy bien recibida por mi apellido pero…. Quiero pedir perdón en nombre de la casa Targaryen, por todo, por el asesinato de Rickard y Brandon Stark y por… -miró a Jon y este asintió - …..el secuestro de Lyanna Stark a manos de mi hermano Rhaegar Targaryen. -terminó Daenerys ante la multitud que volvió a murmurar, sin embargo esta vez parecían más felices, hasta que una voz se impuso a las demás

-Lady Targaryen, debo reconocer que esto ha sido una sorpresa bastante agradable, nunca pensé escuchar a un Targaryen disculparse por crímenes que no cometió, menos la heredera legítima al trono de Hierro, creo sinceramente que has dado una muestra de humildad y que por tanto debemos darte el beneficio de la duda y darte en consecuencia la oportunidad de vivir en paz en el norte. - terminó el hombre recibiendo gritos de apoyo.

-Gracias….muchas gracias mi señor, ¿puedo saber su nombre ? -preguntó con lagrimas Daenerys

-Howland Reed -contestó el señor de Aguasgrises

-Gracias Lord Reed, gracias a todos -dijo emocionada Daenerys. Tras eso el salón comenzó a vaciarse hasta que solo quedaron Ned, Howland, Catelyn, Jon y Daenerys

-Venid conmigo, hay algo que debemos discutir – ordenó Ned guiándolos a la torre principal – al llegar al despacho de Ned en la torre principal… -primero, Howland ¿cuando llegaste? -preguntó Ned

-Ayer, la noticia del viaje del rey se extendió muy rápido, sinceramente con el rey y… -quiso decir Howland pero se detuvo, se acercó a Ned y le susurro -¿Lo sabe? -

-Si – dijo Ned

-De acuerdo, como decía con el rey viniendo hacia Invernalia y con Aegon Targaryen viviendo aquí no podía estarme quieto – dijo Howland generando un silencio solo interrumpido por las carcajadas de Ned

-¿Como lo sabes? -preguntó Jon

La mirada de Howland y Ned se volvieron melancólicas y tristes -Estuve allí chico, en Dorne, con tu madre, en la torre de la alegría. -Howland suspiró -Si te soy sincero, nunca vi a Lyanna con tanto amor en sus ojos salvo cuando te tenía en sus brazos -le dijo a Jon con una mano en su hombro – de verdad Jon, lo siento mucho – finalizó Howland haciendo brotar lágrimas en los ojos de Jon y de Ned

-Gracias por estar allí para ella Howland -agradeció Jon con lágrimas en los ojos y siendo reconfortado por Daenerys

-De nada chico, es lo menos que podía hacer por ella, le debo prácticamente la vida, tras su muerte me prometí ayudar en lo que pudiera a su hijo, lo que me lleva a preguntar ¿queréis recuperar el trono de hierro? -

-Si, el usurpador lo robó, vamos a recuperarlo – afirmó seri _o Jon_

 _-Bien, cuando empecéis vuestra "reconquista", recordad que la casa Reed os apoya incondicionalmente –_ _dijo Howland recibiendo_ _un asentimiento de Jon y Daenerys –_ _con vuestro permiso me retiro – se despidió Howland_

 _-Catelyn, ¿no querías decirle algo a Jon? - preguntó Ned recibiendo un asentimiento de esta -bien, Daenerys, quiero hablar contigo de algo, Jon cuando termines ven a la puerta, iremos a dar una vuelta Robb, Bran, tú y Theon – dijo Ned saliendo con Daenerys. Dentro se quedaron Catelyn y Jon, quien miraba confuso a la mujer que tanto lo había rechazado._

 _-Lady Catelyn, ¿qué…? - Jon no pudo terminar, pues fue interrumpido_

 _-Jon…_ _.solo quiero disculparme, no te merecías el trato que recibiste, eras un recordatorio constante de la traición, y ahora que sé que no eres un bastardo solo me duele más lo que te hice, fui una persona horrible, desde hace tiempo te acepté, pero no me atrevía a mirarte a la cara, no desde aquel día -_

 _Jon estaba estupefacto, nunca espero algo así de Catelyn, pero la curiosidad le empujó a preguntar_

 _-¿Aquel día? -_

 _-_ _Hace ya mucho tiempo, tenías apenas 3 años, habías enfermado, yo estaba junto a ti, rezando a los dioses, no para que sanaras, sino para que te quitaran de mi vista, cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacía me asquee tanto conmigo misma que comencé a suplicar que te salvaran, que no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para que sanaras, no me separé de ti hasta que sanaste, desde entonces quise odiarte, pero no podía, por que cada vez que lo intentaba me asqueaba más conmigo misma, cada vez que te veía miraba hacia otro lado por la vergüenza que me causaba recordar – dijo Catelyn con la voz quebrada, temblando y con lágrimas en los ojos, Jon la abrazó y Catelyn lloró y suplicó perdón hasta que no tuvo más lágrimas_

 _-Dejemos eso_ _en el pasado, miremos al futuro -dijo soltando a Catelyn –_ _y Catelyn….gracias por ser sincera conmigo -dijo Jon ya en la puerta del despacho, tras ello salió dejano a Catelyn dentro._

 _Mientras tanto con Ned_

 _-Ned, ¿que querías decirme? -preguntó Daenerys_

 _-Es sobre la llegada del rey Robert, vendrá escoltado por la guardia real, es decir por Jaime Lannister -dijo Ned_

 _-El Matareyes – dijo seria Daenerys_

 _-Si, quiero saber, si quieres estar presente durante su estancia -dijo Ned_

 _-Por supuesto, el Matareyes no me asusta,_ _y menos el usurpador_ _– dijo confiada Daenerys_

 _Ned sonrió y dijo -bien, no esperaba menos de un dragón, te prepararé una mesa para ti, para Jon, no te querrá dejar sola, para Arya, porque no querrá estar con el rey sino entre los guerreros,_ _quizás_ _se una_ _Bran, y por supuesto Theon – dijo Ned_

 _-Bien, gracias Ned -agradeció Daenerys, desde que llegó a Invernalia sintió que no iba a sentirse sola nunca más, podía decir, aunque sonase extraño, que estaba en casa. Ned se alejó de ella en dirección al patio, antes de salir le dijo_

 _-Daenerys, será mejor que busques a Catelyn y le pidas ayuda para ocultar el color de tu pelo, sin duda Robert sabrá quien eres en cuanto vea tu pelo – dicho esto se marchó_ _al patio y Daenerys fué a buscar a Catelyn._

 _Jon vagaba por los pasillos de Invernalia, pensando en la charla con Catelyn, cuando volvió a la realidad se dio cuenta de que había llegado a una de las puertas que conducían al patio, y recordó que estaba llamado a salir de "caza", con Ned, Robb y Theon, además si no se equivocaba esta iba a ser la primera vez que Bran les acompañaría, con ese pensamiento en la cabeza fue a reunirse con ellos en la puerta, una vez allí cogieron un caballo_ _y salieron al bosque, allí encontraron una loba huargo, con sus 5 cachorros, la loba habia muerto debido a un asta de ciervo que tenía incrustada en el estómago, a petición de Jon, e insistencia de Bran, Ned decidió que cada u_ _no de sus hijos se quedase con un cachorro, cuando iban a irse Jon encontró a un sexto cachorro, que decidió quedarse_ _y llamarlo "Fantasma"._ _Al volver a Invenalia_ _fueron recibidos por Catelyn y Daenerys,_ _Jon se quedó embobado al ver a_ _Daenery_ _s_ _, quién se sonrojo al ver su mirada,_ _Catelyn había hecho un buen trabajo, el pelo de Daenerys estaba recogido en dos trenzas que ca_ _í_ _an tras su espalda, sin embargo ahora tenía dos mechones de pelo rizados cayendo a los lados de su cara,_ _tenia ropa nueva, un abrigo de piel,_ _unos guantes negros de cuero, un vestido de cuero_ _negro con detalles rojos._ _Y unas botas de piel._

 _-_ _Jon, ¿crees que he hecho un buen trabajo? -preguntó Catelyn_

 _-_ _Una obra de arte -balbuceó Jon_

 _-Si quieres os dejamos solos – molestó Theon sacando a Jon de su atontamiento y sonrojándolo, ¿Daenerys? Ella estaba cabizbaja de la vergüenza, ¿Robb?, se acercó a Jon y le susurró algo al oído que lo dejó igual que Daenerys_

 _Ned se aclaró la garganta -Venga todo el mundo a lo suyo,_ _dejad de molestarles -ordenó Ned que se retiro con una sonrisa burlesca en la cara. Un silencio incómodo envolvió a Jon y Daenerys, silencio que este ultimo interrumpió_

 _-No exageré antes…..estás preciosa de norteña – dijo Jon acercándose a ella_

 _-Muchas...gracias Jon – dijo avergonzada Daenerys, fue entonces cuando se percató de la presencia de fantasma -Jon, ¿ qué es eso? -preguntó_ _intrigada_

 _-_ _Es fantasma -dijo Jon mostrándole al pequeño cachorro_

 _-¿Fantasma? -preguntó Daenerys_

 _-Si, como yo silencioso y sombrío – dijo_ _Jon_

 _Daenerys sonrió triste -No volverás a sentirte solo, te lo prometo -_

 _-Lo se, siempre podré contar contigo – agradeció Jon -¿nos vamos dentro?, tengo_ _que darle algo de comer al cachorro, y de paso cenamos, por cierto ¿has hablado con...mis primas? - dijo Jon_

 _-_ _Con Sansa no mucho, en cambio Arya, hemos estado hablando largo y tendido, me ha contado sobre su admiración a Visenya Targaryen, quiere ser como ella – dijo Daenerys_

 _-Si, ella y Jon hemos sido fervientes admiradores de un Targaryen -_ _confesó Jon_

 _-¿Enserio, cual e_ _ra_ _tu ídolo? -_ _preguntó Daenerys_

 _-_ _Daeron I el joven dragón –_ _contestó Jon_

 _-Vaya, ¿quieres ser como él? -_ _preguntó Daenerys_

 _-Quería, como tenga tanta suerte como él estoy acabado –_ _se quejó Jon sacando una carcajada a Daenerys, acto seguido se marcharon al interior del castillo, debían descansar pues al día siguiente recibirían a un invitado muy especial._

 _A la mañana siguiente_

 _Todos se habían reunido_ _en las puertas de Invernalia, el rey había sido divisado acercándose al castillo. Los caballos del rey podían o_ _í_ _rse cada vez más cerca hasta que por fin una gran carreta apareció acompañada por portaestandartes Lannister, tras ellos llegaron jinetes con estandartes Baratheon, entre esos jinetes apareció_ _el rey Robert, cuando Jon y Daenerys le vieron, sus expectativas se desplomaron, no era lo que esperaban de él. Robert se acercó a Ned y con un movimiento_ _le dijo que se levantase, fue seguido por todos_ _los allí presentes,_ _ac_ _t_ _o seguido Robert saludó a Catelyn y a los hijos de Ned, pasando por alto a Jon y Daenerys._

 _-_ _Ned, llevame a las criptas, voy a presentar mis respetos – ordenó Robert. Ned le dirigió una mirada discreta a Jon, vio la furia en sus ojos, después siguió a Robert._

 _Mientras tanto, Jon se había ido al Bosque de los_ _Dioses, con Daenerys de la mano, necesitaba estar en un lugar tranquilo, de lo contrario enloquecería,_ _pasaron toda la mañana,_ _después llegó la hora de comer, todos estaban reunidos en el gran salón, el Rey, Cersei y sus hijos, Ned, Catelyn, Robb y Sansa estaban en la mesa principal, la más grande y también la que estaba, gracias a un gran escalón, más elevada que ninguna, en ella_ _Ned y Robert hablaban sobre historias de guerra, Jon y Daenerys estaban en una mesa, al fondo del salón, charlando con Theon, Bran y Arya. De repente todo el salón enmudeció ante la voz de Robert._

 _-¡Eh, matarreyes, ven aquí! -ordenó Robert, mientras Jaime_ _Lannister_ _se acercaba a él –_ _Ned y yo hablábamos de historias de guerra,_ _¿tu_ _recuerdas a tu primer hombre, sin contar a los viejos? -dijo algo ebrio Robert, con ese comentario, Ned, Catelyn y Robb, además de Theon y Jon se tensaron, aunque solo estos dos últimos se giraron para ver a Daenery, quién estaba con la cabeza agachada, las manos apretadas y en silencio._

 _-Un hombre de la hermandad sin estandarte, majestad -contestó Jaime_

 _-¿Ultimas palabras? -preguntó Robert_

 _-Le corté la cabeza, majestad -contestó Jaime_

 _-¿Y que dijo el viejo Aerys cuando lo apuñalaste por la espalda, suplicó clemencia, que no lo mataras? -preguntó Robert aumentando la tensión_

 _-Dijo lo único que había estado diciendo durante horas…..quemadlos a todos –_ _dijo Jaime_


End file.
